<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by periwinklepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406167">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise'>periwinklepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterWidow Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal arm has a mind of its own</p><p>It makes James ... uncomfortable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterWidow Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WinterWidow Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For WinterWidow Week Day Six prompt Metal Arm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It keeps happening.</p><p>Everything will be fine, they will be happy, and then the arm will spasm, punch into a wall or sweep debris off a counter, and James will go shock-white and ice-still. It is not his fault. She knows this; he does not. He blames himself for everything. She understands.</p><p>And it keeps happening.</p><p>It happens again.</p><p>She watches him carefully. He is not breathing, holding his metal arm close to his body as if his flesh arm is strong enough to stop it. “You could-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Now he is shaking.</p><p>“He could help,” she insists quietly.</p><p>“No,” James repeats.</p><p>“I think Tony would disagree,” she replies, one brow arched. He does not say anything in response; he simply stares into some point in space he has given significance. James can be stubborn, of course, but he has been trying to form relationships with the rest of the team, to general success. Perhaps not exclusively success. “Has Tony done something?”</p><p>“No! No, that's not, it's not-” James expels all the air in his lungs.</p><p>She gestures him to come close, and he does after a slight hesitation. “Then what is the issue? You must know he would be happy to help.”</p><p>“I know. I just-” he stops again, and she waits. His jaw works. “The lab,” he finally says, under his breath. “The chair. Maintenance is,” he snaps his teeth together. “Unsettling.”</p><p>“What about the maintenance unsettles you?”</p><p>The next inhale of breath stutters, falters.</p><p>But they have agreed on this. They have agreed they both must learn to express their emotions instead of presuming omniscience. They must say what they feel, instead of assume. She will not assume.</p><p>“I have no control.” James clenches his fists in tandem. “I have to – I have to just <em>sit</em> there and let him do <em>anything</em> to me, and it's Tony, he's safe, I know that, but it doesn't <em>feel</em> safe, he could hurt me, and <em>I wouldn't be able to stop him</em>.” His face is flushed, eyes wide with all the horrors he can imagine.</p><p>“I can be with you,” she offers. “I can stay in control, and I will protect you from those who would do you harm.”</p><p>“Even if it's Tony?”</p><p>“Even if it's Tony,” she confirms. Then she smirks. “But he would not dare. I will be with you, every time you ever need work done. Will this calm you?”</p><p>James considers it, lips held rigidly. Then he gives a short nod. “I will ask Tony for his assistance tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why not now? He may have time later today,” she suggests. She believes he has a meeting with some R&amp;D heads, but he is always looking for an excuse to miss a meeting.</p><p>James takes her hand and gives her a small smile. “Later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>